A datacenter typically contains a collection of computer servers and components for the management, operation and connectivity of those servers, including power management components such as automatic transfer switches or power supply units, which can direct power to electronic components from primary or backup power supplies. Although intended to improve the functionality and consistent operation of datacenter components, backup power supplies require periodic maintenance that can occasionally render such systems inadequate to protect the datacenter from power loss events.